Figures On The Ceiling
by Ivory Night
Summary: Sometimes, in order to find out how a situation got so wrong you have to look back on what happened no matter how horrifying it was. HXR Slightly OOCMy first GW ficky.
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! Its so nice to finally write a GW ficky! Please be kind or I'll paint the Death Syth pink and blame it on u all! Muhehahahah!!!! Just kiddin. I don't poccess Gundam Wing! VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Chapter 1: The Search for Dark Memories  
She kept staring at her ceiling with that blank look in her eyes, creating images from the paint patterns that she saw. This went on for hours. I didn't even know if she heard me when I told her what happened. She just kept staring, saying nothing with that blank look on her face...It made me wonder, wonder if what Duo had said was true... that she knew. That she knew what was to happen, and that if we had listened to a single word she had said, that none of this would have happened. That Quatre would still be alive and that Wufei would still be sane and that I... I would still remember who I was. And so I kept staring at her staring at the ceiling, thinking I had no right to be here since it was my fault, our fault that are paths lead to this, when she had warned us all those times. We just wound not listen...Wufei even hit her when she hinted out his faith...I could still make out the bruise that was never tended to. Leaving the room quieter then I had entered, I thought there was no point to my visit. We had brought ourselves to this and no matter how much I wanted to, I could not blame her...I could not blame her for just staring... I walked down the stairs towards the many fire escapes surrounding the disturbing apartment building she called home. The ground greeted my feet as I jumped down from the remainder of the rusting ladder and brushed myself off. Shuddering I began to walk away from the hellhole she lived in, no matter how many times Duo had dragged me there it still mad me scared. But Duo was gone now, and as I thought this I brushed away a single tear. It's hard to lose your best friend. And then I ran and I kept running. I wanted to get away from that god forsaken building once and for all. Yet I could still see it in my minds eye, with its dark looming structure, build in a gothic type form and burned at the very top were a tower once stood, devoured by time. This brought more tears to my eyes it reminded me once more of Duo. I remembered when he tried to tell me the history of this building and all I could think of was how much I wanted to leave. And then suddenly, I stopped and thought if I were to remember my friend without feeling ashamed of myself I would have to remember from the beginning... VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV The review button is calling you. Resistance is futile Hehehehe!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 : Morning Greetings

Well I posted my first chapter and so far I see that I don't have any reviews...**BUT I'M NOT GIVING UP!** The idea for this story came out of nowhere 'I have a very active imagination' The characters in it though were not going anywhere so I decided to turn the story into a Gundam Wing ficky...cause it was easier...'looks down ashamed about her laziness' So I guess I have to start of by telling u guys stuff about some things cause I know if u read the first chapter u probably went 'What the F?!' The story takes place in another time and place, ok? And both Quatre and Trowa are girls... So far with me? Heehe couldn't help it. Anyway, creepy wicked stuff happened to the five dudes and Heero remembers it so the story is from his point of view, well most of the time. Ratings may change if I feel it needs to. For all u romance lovers, attractions can be found with the help of ur own imaginations; but YES there is a pairing HeeroXRelena. But other things can be implied for all u yaoi lovers Ok so cheer up ().  
And so now **ON WITH CHAPTER TWO!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Morning Greetings  
  
It was a cloudy day, you know one of those days that feel heavy and no matter what time you decide to wake up it looks like the sun died. And so it was around 12:00 when Duo came over. Uninvited as always, he broke me in mid thought about the weather.  
"Sup! Heero! Now what deep philosophical argument did I break in your head this time?" he asked showing of his million-dollar smile.  
"Baka you're late." I replied smiling knowing I had surprised him with my answer. At times I wondered on how big my idiot friend's purple eyes could get.  
"Well I'm sorry, but it's kinda hard to fallow a strict schedule when you don't know you even have one." Duo answered with a slightly confused grin.  
Instead of responding immediately I through away my burned out cigarette that I was supposed to smoke, supposed to, 'sigh'. His eyes were on the new trash as I tossed it carelessly away in the plastic garbage box can I used.  
"10 o 'clock." I finally answered, bringing him out of 'space out land'.  
He looked up at me. I knew I had confused him again. 'Sigh' it seemed like every time we talked I would end up puzzling him.  
"You always come to my house at ten, so in this case your about two hours late."  
Duo looked relieved at this bit of news.  
"I didn't think you'd care about such things Heero." He said.  
"Ch" was my reply. He was my best friend, hell my only friend. How could I not realize?  
An awkward silence followed my response or more like my noise. This always seemed to happen, it had become something like a ritual to us and so it began with his fallowing actions to continue it. I knew he was starring at my cigarette once more and I knew his eyes began to scan my small studio apartment noticing the empty liquor bottles and pilling bills. This had become my life style since I quite my job and lost...and lost the love of my life...Relena... Ever since her passing I felt like a large part of me died and what ever was left began to decay day after day month after month.  
"So um Heero I was like thinking, um how about we go to the park to day? I've got something so totally awesome to tell you and I think the park is the best place to tell ya!"  
And with a simple response of "K" I grabbed my coat and we started walking towards the park.  
We walked in silence, which usually was not normal since knowing Duo he'd always do his best to wake up everyone in the neighborhood with his well-meaning hyper nature. And so I knew that he was jumping inside wanting to tell me what news he had, yet I suppose with the look of pain on my face he waited till we reached our destination. The park we were headed for was actually part of a very large forest that creped into a sided of our town. The head councils that ran this place fifty years ago decided to make it a park. I guess they were bored at the time, but sadly I wished they had seen this place before they mad their decision. I would have torn it down. This place was too creepy, hell this whole place was. But the people here got by. I suppose they didn't notice or care. Strangely, being born and raised here I did and thankfully so did Duo. But I never fully believed him when he told me that since from the first time we had met in second grade till now at twenty years of age he still called himself the god of death.

Hell this place is creepy...

* * *

Yay! That took awhile two hours exactly wow! Well hope this chappy earns me some reviews! Fun to come! Well...not really, unless ur a sadist...'looks down at hands' What have I done. **Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3:The Legend Of The Jester’s Cou...

Alrighty then, here's the scoop, I'm really into this ficky right now so even if I never get any reviews IT SHALL STILL BE WRITTEN!!! 'Sigh' Yes I do have the stubbornness of an ox, yet I was born in the year of the sssssssssssnake. Hhhhiiissssssss!! So ya, I'm vain but I can't help it if I'm prett-cough-cough!! 'Looks wildly around and mumbles,' "Mh you bastards." So here goes chappy three!!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Legend Of The Jester's Court 

"Heeeeeeeeeerrro!"  
I looked around my surrounding wildly. The purple-eyed baka had freaked me out with his shrill interpretation of his voice. Angered I hit him on his noggin.  
"Ouchy's why'd you do that I was just trying to bring you out of 'Lala Land'. He said as he looked at me with glossy eyes.  
Now an idiot would think, "oh my I made him cry", cry my ass he was fakin it. Heehe I just remembered that that look of his got him a passing grade in geometry class.  
"Shut up, you should not have scared me, you know how much I hate this place, and besides were the heck are we going?" I had begun to notice that we had gone deeper and deeper into the woods. I had never gone that far ever. It was kind of funny you know? Back at school I was thought of as the Great Prince Yuy, the fearless emotionless toughest bastard ever known in the history of Willow Academy. But that was then when I didn't care about anything. Caring was a considered as a crutch in my young mind back then and now thinking about it I should have continued thinking like that, cause I guess if I had I would not have fallen it the state that I am in the present.  
"Alright your spacing out again." Pouted Duo. "And besides that you hate every place in this small hellhole so don't get all snappy and through a hissy fit, or else I won't show you my surprise." He winked and smiled like a cesher cat.  
"What surprise? I thought you wanted to tell me something?" I answered almost immediately.  
"Dig! Ding! That is correct my friend! I both wish to show you something and tell you stuff about it ok?"  
But I herd nothing he just said...  
"Duo ...what the hell is th-at...?" I asked in an almost whispered shaky voice. I could feel his smile widening behind my back. It was not very comforting.  
"That my friend is the key to our faiths..." he replied almost breathless.  
I was that day that that horrifying buildings image was burned to the back of my skull. It was ...hell...if the devil had a home it was it. Dark and ominous in form, it towered over the trees surrounding it. Covered with rusting half broken fire escapes. It looked like a cross between a satanic church and apartment building. Demonic gargoyle statues were perched on it. Blood red stained glass windows that where arched and enormous in size looked like they were on fire. And at the time I felt my blood freeze. But, the thing the thing that caught my eye was what appeared to be the remains of a huge twisted tower that seemed to have burned down. For a strange reason I suddenly felt happy that I did not know what burning flesh smelled like.  
"Heero?" my friend... yes my friend said my name.  
I nodded my head to show I was listening.  
"Have you herd of the legend of the Jester's court?" said the purple eyed one.  
Shaking my head slowly as if it was going to fall off I replied no. Of course I would not know such a tale. Leave it to Duo to know about every frikken scary legend, curse, and tale.  
"Then let me tell you." He said softly.  
And so when his voice began my mind drifted. I knew I would regret not listening all he was saying. But at the current time I just wanted to think about my happy place.  
"...And so today in this very historic home lives the descendent of those people. After much research I found out her name is Trowa after the first man whose faith she sealed..." that's all I heard Duo say from his long speech. It was a good think that I still could pull off my emotionless face or he would have known that I wasn't listening. But he didn't look at me right away so I was safe anyway. He was staring at the ruined tower knowledgably. Which was a rare thing to find in the hyper boys eyes.  
"So what now." I said trying to break the silence.  
"Now...we go in." where his words.

* * *

'Sigh" this took two hours wow... 

Hehehe Heero should have been listening the idiot oh well...P.S. Trowa in this ficky is a girl. Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback Dreams are a Bitch

Mmmmmmm.......one review so far well at least that is better then none. Shout out to **raigne **my

first and only reader I guess. 'Sigh" I assume you didn't like my ficky much but still I respect

your comment and thank you for it, 'bows head' your awesome. Anywho here is chapter four

and in my opinion it's best read aloud.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Flashback Dreams are a Bitch  
  
** "What?" is what I said as I looked at him. I couldn't believe what he said yet I guessed a

part of me knew that his long speech was the promo guide in entering the devils home. Jesus

have mercy.  
"I said were going in there. Weren't you listening?" Duo said.  
"I was but why are we going in...'there'."  
"'Sigh' you weren't listening." He looked hurt. "Duo?"  
"I spent months trying to find this place and its true purpose and when I share this news with you...you don't even pay attention."  
"Hay I was pa-."  
"No matter...so are you going in with me or not."  
I don't recall ever feeling so low.  
"I 'm sorry Duo."

So with the single word of "Fine" I let my best friend enter that hellhole by himself. ...gods when did I become such a pussy...how shameful.  
I kept praying he would be ok and I guess in the midst of me talking to whoever that ruled this crazy planet I dozed of. And hell I wish I didn't.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **Flashback/Dream** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Location The Old Darlin Mansion: (A.N. the dream is being described while Heero is in sleep so it's not in first person.)  
  
A young man who looked like he was on the bridge of a nervous break down ran through

the historic corridors of the Darlin mansion. The red never ending carpet turned darker in color

as his wet body ran over it.  
"Relena? ... Relena? ... ANYONE!?!? HELLO?!!!""  
No one answered. All that could be herd was the pitter-patter of strong rain falling on the

majestic home's body and the occasional thunder. Nervousness turned to fear. It had only been

a while ago when he had run outside after seeing something strange in the shrubbery at the dead

of night. He knew it was not the best idea but through the fallowing weeks he had seen shades

of the 'thing' he was now in search of. Could you blame a man for wanting to know about the

thing that seemed to haunt his beloved? But that was before the rain, before he had found out

that the front doors of the home were wide open when he was sure he had closed them, that

was before she had not answered.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" a terrified female scream echoed throughout the large building. And

at that exact moment he felt like his blood turned to ice and he stopped running. Heero knew

there was only one woman in the manor.  
Whispering the name "Relena" he began to shout it out again as he ran towards the west

wing of the mansion. The place were the family chapel lay. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Wha!!" was what I yelled out as I awoke not very aware what was going on around me at the present time.  
"Hee...ro?" Duo looked at me with concerned eyes. "Are you all right? You were screaming when I came out and I thought you were hurt and and .... and HEERO PLEASE look at me!!"  
My blue eyes met his delicate purple and before I knew it I was hugging him. My face felt

wet I think I was crying. "There, there its ok, its ok there, there..." is what I herd him say. The

deep sorrow I felt in me did not let me realize how I came to Duo's home and how I came to be

laid in his bed to rest. At the time I didn't care, I fell asleep almost immediately. And I bet that

baka watched over me the entire night.

'Sigh' gods I'm such a pussy....

* * *

I'm sorry if I spelled anything incorrectly...'bows head again'.

**Candy for reviewers only SO THERE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Worse Things Haven’t Happened

Wow seven reviews!! Te he Well I guess I should mention now I'm easy to please. But

though I admit I do get jealous from all the reviews other fic authors get especially my best

buddy CrimsonDragon010. But you know she deserves it because she's dedicated and very

sweet. Sadly at times it is possible to become sic of all the sugary goodness that comes of her.

Heehe just playing Dragon. She can get really scary at times and you don't want to get her on

her bad side "**shudders**" memories...

Anyways shout out to my reviewers!

The Fairy Of Death:thanks for the review and the spelling error report. And I won't ask how you know what burning flesh smells like. It's actually very nasty. (A.N. I burned myself 12 times as a kid in one day)

crystal –gundam: All will be revealed in good time. And don't worry I don't write yaoi its just not my thing unless I'm writing with CrimsonDragon010. (A.N. hehehe read Bad Pilot, No Vodka!).

Nubia: Is that ur real name? It's very pretty. And thanx.

CrimsonDragon010: What to say? Thanx for ur support!

* * *

Soft cool rain on cold winter night. 

Silvery rain drops causing a teary sight.

Calm winter wind making a whispery whistling sound.

Causing the silvery tears to turn around and around.  
-Ivory Night (copy righted)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Worse Things Haven't Happened  
  
** I guess the heavy weather was meant to be a warning; the calm before the storm. I found 

myself waking up to the sound of gentle raindrops hitting a windowpane. Oh how it sounded like

a morbid lullaby...I opened my eyes one at a time rather lazily. How long had it been since the

last time I felt so comfortable and warm?  
There was barely any light in the room. The only luminous object in it was a dark red

candle that smelled bittersweet of mulberry wine and was sitting teasingly on a oak wood mini

desk. Even if I had forgotten just for a moment were I was it would have come back to me very

quickly I might add. Duo's bedroom was something that came out of a modern gothic love

novel. Black silk sheets glorified his king sized bed that was adored by burgundy silk pillows that

smelled of roses. Red and black curtains hung proudly over his arched window, which was now

a contemporary home fashion craze started by the purple-eyed man himself. Some under ground

famous painter's large work covered most of his walls. It was a "special treat" given to Duo after

he had helped the artist out with "something". I never asked what that "something" was nor did I

want to know considering what the artist had painted on my friend's walls. "**Shudders**" I don't

want to talk about it. I turned to look beside me looking for a lamp or something since the

candle seemed to be dieing. Long story short I didn't find one, instead I found a single red rose

in a glass of water with a plain white card next to it. Curiosity struck me and so I opened it.

Squinting I read something about a nice night that could not be forgotten, signed by someone

named Hilde.  
"Baka." I said softly aloud. It was at that moment I realized I wasn't alone in the room.

Duo was sleeping on a very comfortable looking armchair covered with a blanket. I knew the

braided idiot would try to stay up and watch me, 'just like a good mommy' I thought

sarcastically.  
I lay back on the feather soft pillows once again, yet I had never left the bed.

From my position I saw a rather large dream catcher hanging above me.

Yawning I smiled and hoped that it would work. But before I fell back into my very needed

deep sleep I thought one last thought...Did Duo wash his sheets after the "**NICE NIGHT**"?  
And so the sand man knocked me out cold...

* * *

Yay!! Finally done. Yet I wonder if it was too short or not. Reviews will be taken happily! Flames will be ignored. Hay, I'm a new be in the field of fan fiction give me a break! 

'Holds a bag of candies waiting for reviewers'


End file.
